By the End of The Day
by IloveSpunk
Summary: Shes had a crush on him for years. He likes her but is scared of what she'll say. With the help of some friends Remus and Adriana might have a chance.


_**A.N... i don't own anything except adriana... this is jk rowling's sail boat i'm just the wind deciding its course...3 's mean change of scene...a large group of 's mean change in pov... 162 reads already but only 5 review please r/r i don't care if you say this story suck just tell me please :o)**_

"Moony's scared of love!" shouted Sirius to the other marauders but loud enough for Adriana to hear, causing her to look up from the book she was writing in.

The marauders were a group of four wizards who loved to pull pranks on other student at Hogwarts. They were Sirius "Padfoot" Black the most annoying and loudest of the group. Then there James "Prongs" Potter who is always asking Lily Evans out and who is always being turned down by Miss Evans. Next is Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew the smallest and quietest of the group. You could always find him following either James or Sirius around. Last but not least is Remus "Moony" Lupin the smartest and friendliest in the group.

"Will you stop Padfoot I'm not scared of love," replied Remus as he glanced around to see who all heard.

Before Remus could catch her staring Adriana lowered her head and continued writing. As she wrote she thought how she didn't understand what every girl could see in Sirius or James sure they were both good looking but that's about all they had going for them. Remus on the other hand was different he wasn't the best looking of the four but he was everything the other three weren't. For some reason though he never seemed to notice Adriana. This brings her to what she as just writing. This year her seventh year at Hogwarts was going to be different he was going to notice her; she had worked all summer to be sure of that. This year they had a few open positions on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and she knew after everything her brother taught her she was going to make the team and then he had to notice her, he just had to.

Lily Evan slid in to the seat next to her best friend. "Adriana are you going to spend all afternoon up here in the common room writing in that stupid diary?" she questioned.

"Of course not I was just finishing."

"Well then lets head down to the lake."

"Well I was hoping to go test my new broom before tryouts." Adriana was hoping she had said it loud enough for the four to hear. It worked James was looking her way, now was the tricky part if she could talk Lily into coming along then James would show up to annoy her and the other three would follow and she could show off in front of Remus. "Lil why don't you take my old broom and come fly with me, PLEASE?" she emphasized the last word so Lily knew how bad she wanted her to come.

Lily was a bit hesitant but agreed.

"Great let me grab my brooms and put my books up and I'll meet you at the pitch."

"Sounds like a plan see you in 10 minutes or so." Shouted Lily as she exited the common room

"Moony's scared of love!" shouted Sirius.

"Will you stop Padfoot I'm not scared of love," replied Remus blushing and looking around to make sure no one else heard what they were talking about. "Sirius I'm not scared of love I just don't think she interested in me she seem more like yours or James' type. Why else would she be trying out for the quidditch team, you two are on it not me. " He whispered to his friends.

Remus didn't hear the next thing that was said because at that moment the door into the common room slid open and in came her best friend Lily Evans. Lily was pretty but James was so in love with her that he wouldn't have even thought of her any other way than as a friend. Remus watched as Lily took a seat next to the girl he had been head of hills for since second year. He had found her crying in the common room and she looked up and told him not to worry she was just being a stupid girl, when he went to comfort her the door opened and his friend came in causing her to run to the girls dorm, he never found out why she was crying. She had this smile that could make him walk into walls, and he had done that a few time since meeting her. He was always afraid of being turned down by her so he would do what ever he could to avoid her all together.

"Come on, lets go," said James as he stood to leave the room.

"Where are we going?" questioned Peter.

"To play some quidditch." Replied Sirius realizing that Adriana had just walk out the door with two brooms.

"I'm not sure that's such a great idea," stated Remus a bit nervous as to what James was planning.

"Trust me moony, by the end of the day we might both have what we want." Smiled James with a look in his eyes that would make Professor Dumbledore nervous.

"That's what I'm afraid of prongs," Remus said to himself as he followed the other three down to the quidditch pitch.

"Okay lils are you ready?" Asked Adriana.

"Are you sure this is safe? I mean I really don't like fl-"

"Are you scared Lily" Interrupted James as he and the other three marauder strolled up.

"What are you doing here Potter?" Questioned Lily.

"We had planned to practice flying today. Again Lily dear are you afraid to fly?"

"I'm not scared of anything Potter!" argued Lily looking to her best friend for help. "Adriana why are you smiling did you ask them he-"

"Well Lily if you're not scared lets make a friendly bet. Let say if you win I'll leave you alone for the entire school year, but if I win you have to go with me next weekend to Hogsmeade. Wait that's not fair for Adriana let see you win and you don't have to try out for the team, if you lose you and Remus double with me and Lily." With that said James looked at his friends Remus and Adriana looked completely shocked, Sirius and Peter were laughing and Lily was glowing with anger.

"James Potter we will not-"

"Deal," shouted Adriana before she even knew what she was saying.

"Adriana what are you thinking. I will not go on a date with James Potter!" hollered Lily.

"Lily calm down and let me explain, it's a deal but since you have four players and there's only two or us, one of you have to join our team. Since two of-"

"Okay do you want Remus or Peter?"

"Neither, James let me finish. Since two of you are on the quidditch team, one of you will play on our team."

"What thats not fair you can't split us up." Shouted Sirius.

"Fine, come on Lily we'll fly some other-"

"Wait," it was Remus who spoke up, "Sirius its fine, you play keeper for them and James can play keeper for us. So do we have a deal?"  
Adriana step forward and extended her hand to Remus, "we have a deal. We'll grab the stuff." With that she grabbed Lily's arm and drug her off.

"Prongs you better know what your doing!" shouted Remus.

"Calm down Moony, I promised you what you wanted by the end of the day right?" asked James before telling them his plan. "Sirius you're going to throw the game."

"What?" Questioned Peter.

"Just don't make it look like your not trying."

"How am I supposes to do that prongies."

"Catch a few quaffles but let most slip by." Smiled James.

"James I think you forgot one thing." Stated Remus

"And what might that be Remus?" Said James thinking his plan through and seeing no problem.

Remus smiled and said "What if they can play and they're good?"

"Well that's," James paused realizing for the first time he may have made a mistake.

"Not going to happen." Finished Sirius.

"Right." Said Peter as if trying to convince himself of just that.

"What are you thinking?" shouted Lily once out of ear shot from the guys.

"I'm thinking I want on the quidditch team!" snapped Adriana.

"You're a liar," smiled Lily, "Its Remus huh? I knew you liked him but if we lose I have to go on a date with James."

"I didn't plan for that I just thought they come down and we could practice with them. Lily is James really that bad its just one dat-"

"YES!"

"Why? I mean you've said he's not bad looking and you know he make you laugh. Why not give him a chance? You know he likes you, hell the whole school knows he likes you." At this Lily shot Adriana a look that could kill Peeves the poltergeist. "Plus I'll be there so you won't be alone with James, and you and Remus are somewhat friend so it can't be that bad. Right?"

"Fine I won't be to mad at you if you lose, but you better not lose."

"What's with the I better not, you're playing too."

"Yeah I am, but I'm no good and Sirius, well Sirius will be on our team playing for James' team. Which makes us winning up to you and only you. You didn't think of that did you?"

"No, but either way I win," she laughed and looked at her friend who was smiling. "Come on lets get this box back, it's a lot heavier then I thought."

Both girls grabbed a side and started walking back to the pitch. Both think about what a win or a loose would mean for their final year at Hogwarts.

"I was starting to think you two chickened out." Smiled James.

Lily smiled back at him and said, "no James but this box is heavy could you help us?"

James just stood there, "did you just call me James?"

"Look Potter either get over here and help and move out of the way," shot Lily.

"Oh good I was starting to get worried someone had put you under the Imperious curse." James said as he grabbed the box and walked to the center of the pitch to set it down. "Okay the rules are the same except no snitch so the first team to 100 wins. One person from each team will stay down here till the quaffles in play. Peters going to stay down here for us."

"Lily will stay for us," said Adriana. "Oh and Sirius, no cheating. James maybe your friend but your on our team. If I find out your cheating I'll hex you every chance I get."

Sirius looked at James and seemed a little scared but James gave him a reassuring nod and the worry seemed to leave for the moment.

"Okay Sirius and I will head to our goals, once we're there Adriana and Remus can take off. Lily you can throw the quaffle up then both you and peter can take off. May the best team win. With that James and Sirius headed to their ends of the pitch and the game started.

Adriana caught the quaffle as Lily threw it and flew off towards James with Remus hot on her tail; it was Peter however who knocked into her cause her to drop the quaffle, allowing Remus to catch it. Lily flew right into Remus' path making him to have to pull up which caused him to losing the quaffle to her and allowed her to make the first 10 points. James seemed a little nervous when he threw the ball to Peter. Peter was flying as fast as he could to Sirius' end.

"Lily stop laughing at James and start playing if you wanna win," shouted Adriana as she was flying to catch peter but Remus was doing a great job blocking her.

"Sorry" hollered Lily as Peter made his first 10 points.

"Sirius Black I know you let that by and-"

"Adriana a little help here," screamed Lily. Both Peter and Remus were trying to get the ball from her. Adriana flew after them but Remus had just got the Quaffle and was flying toward Sirius. "You better block that-" too late he had just scored another 10 points making it 20-10 Adriana's team was losing. Sirius threw her the ball and she decided it was time to try some of the stunt flying her brothers taught her. Peter was flying right at her so she decide to hold her ground either they were going to collide or he was going to move, he choose the latter and she scored for her team. The game stayed close with one team scoring then the other would come back and score. The score was 80-90 after and hour and a half playing. Adriana's team was losing again and with the game was almost over she started thinking about what winning meant for her team. She would be on the quidditch team and Remus would notice her but if she lost he would have no choice but to notice her however that also meant her friend would have to go on a date with a guy she couldn't even stand to be in the same room with.

"Adriana what are you doing," shouted Lily "move out of the way!"

Adriana had stopped in the middle of the pitch and Peter was flying right at her, she moved but Peter went the same way, they hit so hard she fell of her broom with the ground 200 plus feet below. Lucky Remus was right behind Peter and he caught her on his broom just before she hit the ground.

For a moment all Adriana could do was look into Remus eyes. Remus startled her when he asked "are you alright?" Was he truly worried or was she just imagining it.

"I am now," she smiled.

Without thinking about what he was doing or saying Remus asked her to Hogsmeade next weekend even if his team lost. Adriana laughed and told him "yes as long as he would let her off his broom so she could get hers." It was then that Remus noticed he was still holding onto her waist. He helped her off and even allowed her to get a head start into the air.

"Come on Remus," she shouted back, "we have a game to finish."

Peter had scored the final 10 point and the game was over. James had told Lily she didn't really have to meet him next Saturday, and that the only reason he made the bet was because Remus didn't have the guts to ask Adriana out in the first place plus it was only a matter of time before she agreed to go when he asked her. Lily's reply to James was that anyone who would do that for a friend can't be all that bad and she would meet him at 9:30 in the common room and he better not be late.

As they all walked up to the common room Remus looked over at James who was smiling and looking back at him, Remus just nodded to his friend, who had after all promised him what he wanted by the end of the day.

_**A.N...Hope you enjoyed please read and review i'll take the bad and the good... also if you notice any typos please let me know so i can fix them... when you write the story you just read over your mistakes :o) ... i'm thinking of making a second part so let me know what you think**_


End file.
